Comatose
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: My name is Eren Yaeger. Recently, the life I live has been fading around me. It started with the quirks, with me looking for something not there, not actually knowing what I was looking for. Next came the flashbacks, seeing memories that weren't mine, yet they were so familiar. Then there's the day I woke up. That was fun. [Full Summary Inside, along with other details]R/R Please
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first time writing an Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic. It probably sucks, like all my other fanfics XD Especially since I'm no further than episode 5. I absolutely love the anime, and I'm gonna start reading the manga someday!**_

_**So, I really don't know where this story idea came from? It just kinda popped in my head like, 'hey there, you should write me!'**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort, well, basically a little bit of everything.  
**_

_**Pairings: Levi x Petra, Connie x Sasha, POSSIBLY some very slight Jean x Marco. Still unsure as to my feelings on yaoi. Any other pairings will happen as I go.**_

_**Rated: T for language, violence, gorey nightmares, and whatever else I throw in here that you should be warned about. •!CAUTION!• This story will undoubtedly be filled with just as much nonsense and silliness as there is seriousness and violence. Be warned, I am VERY unpredictable. **_

_**(I guess we'll eventually get to the story)**_

_**Summary: My name is Eren Yaeger. As of recent, the life I've been living has been dissolving around me. It started with the random quirks, with me looking for something not there, never actually knowing what I was looking for, and being oddly disappointed when I came up empty handed. Next came the flashbacks, seeing memories that weren't mine, yet they were so familiar. After that came the flash stepping. I'd be in the middle of something, letting my mind wander, and the next thing I knew, I was somewhere else completely. Then of course, there was the day I woke up. Yeah, that was fun.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_Italics are words that are emphasized. It's also thoughts.  
_

**Bold words are used for extreme emphasis, or yelling.  
**

Underlined words are words and terms that Eren doesn't understand, but finds himself using them.  


* * *

I woke up feeling dizzy, somewhat incoherent. I'd been having another nightmare, this time it was about my mom. Oh mom, I miss you. I wish I could've saved you.

I groaned tiredly, looking out my window. It was early morning, seeing as the sky was still a deep dark blue, with only a bit of orange over the horizon to prove it was morning. _I'm probably the only one awake,_ I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes, trying to blink away the fog in my mind, and the rapidly fading fear, left over from my nightmare. Sighing tiredly, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and looked around. No chance I was going back to sleep now, not after that. Standing up on shaky legs, I worked my way over to my dresser, grabbing my uniform and then, for some reason I was still unaware of, I started rummaging through my shirt drawer, looking for something specific. When I didn't find whatever I was looking for, I shrugged in disappointment, though I'm still unsure as to why. Changing into my uniform, I then walked over to my door and opened it, sliding out into the hall. Looking around for any signs of life other than my own, I then slid down the stairs and walked out of the front door, opting to sit on the porch and wait for more people to start stirring indoors. I looked up at the ever brightening sky, listening as I heard someone else walking down the stairs after a while. The door creaked open and someone walked up behind me.

''Oi, brat!''

Levi.

''Yes, sir?''

''I wasn't aware you could wake up without having water dumped on your head'' he said in that emotionless voice of his.

''Couldn't sleep, sir'' I answered back, watching as the sun peeked over the horizon a bit more.

''You had a nightmare, didn't you?'' Levi asked, staring at me. I nodded.

''How...how'd you know?'' I asked, forgetting temporarily to address him as 'sir'. Luckily, he didn't reprimand me- the most desired punishment, nor did he beat the shit out of me- the least desired punishment.

''It's not even daylight yet, but you look as if you ran around the walls three times already'' he responded. I just nodded in understanding. We were silent after that. Slowly, as the sun rose more and more, we both heard more and more people shuffling around inside.

''Alright, lets head in before someone starts wondering where we are'' he said, and I agreed, standing up and opening the door. I let Levi enter first, a silent show of respect, and thanks for him not punishing me for my slip up earlier. As we walked into the kitchen together, we were both greeted with the sight of Petra cooking breakfast. She glanced up at us, flashing a radiating smile.

''Good morning, Eren! Good morning, Levi!'' she said cheerily. She was one of the few people he allowed to address him without any formalities whatsoever.

''Morning, Petra'' I greeted back, giving her a smile. Levi just gave her an acknowledging nod. She then returned to whatever she was cooking. I sat down at the table where I usually sit, looking up when I heard someone else shuffle into the dining room/kitchen/mess hall/ whatever you want to call it.

''Good morning, Armin!'' Petra greeted before I had the chance. The messy haired blond mumbled a sleepy 'good morning' back. The next person to walk into the room was Mikasa. As usual, she was wearing a poker face almost as terrifying as Levi's. Petra greeted her just as willingly.

Soon, everyone had ambled into the room, and soon, Petra was done with breakfast. As she handed out plates of food, my mind wandered suddenly, as if wrenching itself from my control. I went into a complete daze, thinking about a million things at once. I was vaguely aware of Armin asking if I was okay. I snapped out of it moments later, with just enough time to thank Petra for breakfast. It consisted of beans, scrambled eggs, and bread. Not much, but it was delicious none the less. As I was eating, my mind wandered again, resisting my control to its full extent. It was a memory, yet I didn't remember it. It was all surreal to me. It was me, my mom, my dad, and Mikasa, we were all sitting in a weird metal contraption.

A car_,_ some part of my mind whispered.

Anyways, we were all sitting in a _car_- I figured I would go ahead and call it that, since I didn't have any other ideas- with me sitting in the passenger side backseat. Mikasa was sitting behind my dad, who was the driver, and my mom was in front of me. We were riding along at a normal pace, keeping in touch with the speed limit. We were on a black top road, an  interstate, and my parents were arguing. They'd been doing that a lot. Suddenly, the blare of a horn was heard, with bright headlights glaring through the windshield. I remember all of us screaming loudly as glass shattered everywhere, and blood. Oh, there was so much blood. It splattered all over my face, and then-

My mind snapped back to the present as something slapped me in the face. Painfully I might add, if the blood dripping out of my nose was anything to go by.

''Eren, you shitty brat, focus!'' Levi yelled at him, eyes glaring in annoyance. His annoyance shifted to confusion as he stared into my eyes. Why was he confused? What's going on? Why is my nose not hurting? Why am I asking myself questions I don't know the answers too?

I suddenly went into a mad coughing fit, which drove Levi to jump back with a shout of alarm. I didn't realize that though as I coughed more, and the edges of my vision started going fuzzy. I struggled to regain my breath after the coughing died down, but as soon as I thought it was over...

Everything went black.

* * *

_**Okay, so that's chapter one! Everyone is **_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_** OOC, I just know it!  
**_

_**So, let me know what you think please. I know its probably not that good, but I want you to tell me whether you liked it or not anyways. Please? Thank you!**_

_**Okay, let me say this right off hand: I suck at writing in first person point of view. That's why this is in first person, so maybe I can get better at it. **_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I really like writing this story so far, I've got lots of inspiration for it.  
_**

* * *

_I was aware that I was dreaming. It was another one of those strange dreams, where I was remembering something, yet it didn't seem like my memories, yet at the same time, I remember it so clearly. It's confusing. This time it was me, Armin, and Mikasa in the Forest of Giant Trees, but it was completely different. For one thing, they were calling it the Redwood Forest instead. They did not have their gear on. In fact, they didn't even have their uniforms, instead wearing strange clothes he'd never seen before. Armin was wearing a black T-shirt with an eagle and an American Flag on the front. He was also wearing a pair of faded bluejeans, and a pair of Nike sneakers. Mikasa was still wearing her red scarf, but she was also wearing a black blouse and a pair of faded black slacks. She had plain white sneakers on. She was carrying a picnic basket, and we were scoping the area for a nice place to set up our small little picnic.  
_

_''Come on Eren! Stop lagging behind!'' Mikasa called out, suddenly grabbing my wrist and dragging me along with her._

_''I'm not lagging behind, I'm just observing the scenery. Have you ever noticed how HUGE these trees are? I bet Spiderman would have a blast in a place like this!'' I found myself saying to her. She just shrugged._

_''Still, at least try to keep up. Your mom wants us back by three, remember?'' she reminded me._

_''Hey guys, I think I found a spot!'' Armin called out to us from a bit further up ahead. We jogged towards him and looked around. It was a small area, clear of big rocks and sticks, and it had a nice patch of sunlight beaming down into it. I nodded._

_''It's great! Alright, lets set up!'' _

_We pulled a large blanket out of the basket and set it up first. It wasn't the classic red and white checkered blanket, since we didn't have one of those. Instead, it was just a plain Scooby Doo blanket. Then we set up the food and drinks. Armin grabbed a ham sandwich for himself, and a bottle of Kool Aid, tropical punch flavor. Mikasa grabbed a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich, and a bottle of grape Kool Aid. I grabbed the only bologna sandwich and a bottle of orange Kool Aid. As we munched on our sandwiches, we started talking about things that had been happening recently.  
_

_''Did you hear about what happened at the last football game?'' Armin asked us. Mikasa and I both shook our heads. I would have known about it, but during the game prior to the one Armin is talking about, I'd somehow managed to get my leg broken AND my arm broken._

_''Yeah, well, one of the Titan guys started an argument with Jean, apparently telling him to go mingle with his own kind, that the Kentucky Derby was a few states away. When Marco stood up for him before Jean could respond, the Titan player attacked him! Marco got sent to the hospital. His entire right side was basically pulverized! He was put in the hospital in critical condition!'' Armin explained. I shuddered, knowing myself just how violent the Titans were._

_The Titans were our school's rivals. The Trost Titans. They thought they were the greatest beings in the universe. In my own personal opinion, they were quite possibly the stupidest. Their team name didn't even have a good ring to it! Trost Titans. Nope, it just doesn't sound right. Not that ours is any better, though. Shiganshina Soldiers. Not much better in the way of naming, but it still had a better sound to it._

_''I hope he's okay!'' Mikasa said, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded in agreement. It would be a shame if Marco didn't recover just because some jock on the other team decided to be an asshole._

_''Yeah. It seems we can't go one game without suffering a lot of minor, and a few major, injuries. My arm still hurts if I move it a certain way'' I said, flexing my arm just because I finally could._

_''Yeah. Did you hear that Detective Ackerman was recently promoted to Captain?'' Armin asked after a moment. Mikasa and I both shook our heads._

_''You know, I still swear that the two of you are related somewhere along the lines'' I said, looking over at Mikasa. She gave me a blank look._

_''Simply because we share the same surname does not mean we are related'' she deadpanned. I just shrugged._

_''Well, anyways, good for him!'' I said. We talked a bit more, and soon found ourselves talking about our first homecoming that was fast approaching._

_''So, are you going to ask Annie to go with you?'' I asked, looking at Armin. He fidgeted, blushing a bit. _

_''Er, maybe. I'd thought about it'' he said, his blush only deepening when I grinned._

_''You totally should!''_

_''Who are you going to ask, Eren?'' He suddenly asked me. I looked over at Mikasa. She shrugged._

_''Me and Mikasa will probably go together. I dunno yet'' I said. Armin smiled at the two of us. Then, everything started getting blurry, and all the nearby sounds grew really echo-y. As I struggled to stay awake, _I did. Blinking rapidly, I looked around the room I was in. It was my room, and I was looking up at the worried face of Mikasa and Armin, and the emotionless-yet-at-the-same-time-concerned face of Levi.

''What? Why are you guys staring at me?'' I asked after a few moments. No one said anything until Levi suddenly sighed irately, slightly annoyed that no one else would talk.

''You were talking in your sleep. And, quite frankly, nothing you said made the least bit of sense'' He said brashly. I nodded.

''What was I talking about?'' I asked, the 'memory' already fading from my mind.

''Something about Titans playing football, and Armin taking Annie to some event called Homecoming. What the hell is a Homecoming?'' he said, in the same tone as before. I shrugged, not knowing. Yet even as I did that, some distant part of my mind sighed dramatically, almost as if I was missing an obvious detail.

_Homecoming is a school dance that a bunch of highschoolers go to, and it probably has a legitimate definition, but no one actually knows it,_ some part of my mind defined. I was completely unaware of the fact I was saying the definition out loud until I noticed them staring at me with blank faces.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

''What are you doing, brat?'' Levi yelled at me for the third time in a row. It was also the third time in a row I'd lost complete focus of what I was doing and almost crashed while practicing with my 3DMG.

''Eren! Shitty brat, watch out for that tree!'' Levi yelled, and for reasons I'm not _completely_ aware of, it made me giggle crazily, causing him to throw a mildly disturbed look in my direction when I started humming.

_''George, George, George of the jungle! Watch out for that tree~''_ I sang quietly to myself, then stopped. What the hell is a George of the Jungle? Levi called me down to the ground, and we walked back into the HQ building. He let me walk in first, perhaps because he was worried I'd completely loose my mind any second now? We walked into the kitchen, where Petra was already making dinner.

''Oh, you guys finished practicing early!'' she said, surprised we were back indoors so soon.

''Yeah, well, apparently Eren here was trying his damnedest to become at one with the trees'' Levi said. Petra gave him a blank stare, not quite getting what he was saying. He sighed.

''He was trying to crash into every tree he saw. All the while, singing a song'' Levi explained. Petra raised a brow, looking over to me.

''Are you okay, Eren? We never did figure out what made you pass out. Is your titan shifting abilities giving you brain damage?''

_More like this world is giving me brain damage,_ that snappy distant part of my mind commented. I decided that the voice in my head that sounded so much like me was now going to be called George. After all, its his fault I almost splattered against the trees like a bug on a windshield. 

_No, you are not going to call me George,_ George said.

_Too late, I already did,_ I thought back at him.

Then I stopped. I was having a mental argument with my self-conscience, and I just named my self-conscience _George._

I'm loosing my mind.

''No, no, that's not it, I'm just feeling a little...strange...recently.'' I answered her after a while. I was curious though, what if I am loosing my mind? That would suck, I guess.

They gave me looks that clearly stated they were far from believing me.

''Eren, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? You can practice some more later'' Petra said, sending me on my way. I nodded, already feeling how tired I was.

_How can you be tired? You passed out this morning and slept for...for nearly ten hours!_ George yelled in my head.

_Shut up, you're too loud,_ I thought at him. I made it into my room and crashed onto my bed. George was still yelling at me, but I was tuning him out the best I could. It wasn't ten minutes before I was sleeping like a corpse.

* * *

_**Okay, I think I warned you that this story would be random. I think George would agree XD**_

_**In case you're wondering, George is actually Eren's self conscience, like he'd mentioned. **_

_**Next chapter things will get even CRAZIER! HAHA!**_

_**And please, review! I live off of reviews. If you do not review, I will die. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna go with.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and see ya next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! I really really love reviews, and I just get so overly stupid-happy! So thank you all so very much!**_

_**Okay, on with the story!**_

* * *

Okay, I have come to a conclusion:

I. HATE. George.

That is all.

Seriously though, whenever I'm _trying_ to focus, he always has something smart to say, and I usually have NO idea whatsoever he's talking about, so I'm just sitting there, and I can imagine the smug look on his-er, my- face.

Currently, we were on an expedition. Currently, I was 3DMG'ing through the giant trees. Currently, I was trying to keep myself from getting eaten. Currently, I was seriously wondering if it was even _possible_ to murder your own self-conscience.

_You freaking idiot! If it it weren't for my semi-omnipresence, you'd be dead by now! Left! Left! GO LEFT, YOU FUCKING REJECT!_

I growled as he screamed frantically, and the sound of his girly cries echoed through my entire brain.

''_If you don't shut up I'm going to find a way to kill you!''_ I yelled, both out loud and mentally. Unfortunately, as annoying as he was, I found it in my best interest to go left. From there I twisted around and struck the napes of the titans chasing me.

I knew that I was literally yelling at myself, and it made me wonder if I myself was this annoying. I couldn't help but grimace at the thought.

_You need to go higher in the trees right now! This is why Levi always yells at you! You never focus! Pay attention to your surroundings! You're gonna get yourself, and in the long run me, killed! No, never mind, don't go higher, wait, scratch that! Up! NOW!_

I rolled my eyes as I moved higher up and narrowly missed loosing my leg. AGAIN. Suddenly, I heard someone else's 3DMG come up beside me. Glancing over, I saw that it was Mikasa. She was just watching me out of the corner of her eye.

_Stop staring at your girlfriend and FOCUS! You almost crashed into another tree!_ George yelled. I stuttered a moment.

_She's not my girlfriend, she's my sister!_ I thought back at him.

_Not by blood!_

_That doesn't change anything!_

I grabbed hold of my focus and tuned him out, opting to focus on the mission at hand: Kill all the titans.

For some reason I'm not entirely aware of, I started thinking of the 'All The Things!' Meme... What's a meme!?

Luckily enough for me, George stopped adding snippy or frantic comments. I was able to focus long enough to clear the area out of as many Titans as I could.

Unfortunately, my day was about to get a lot weirder.

* * *

I was scrummaging through my bag at top speed, trying desperately to find something. I don't even know what I'm looking for, seeing as I have everything I need, but apparently whatever it is must be really important. George had gotten bored with my search five minutes ago and was now making fun of everyone on the expedition with us. Unfortunately for me, his monotone teasing completely censored anything happening outside of my head, which explains why I squawked like a dying bird and jumped a foot in the air when I heard Levi ask what I was doing.

The short bastard even had the nerve to grin bemusedly at me!

''I'm looking for something'' I said after recovering from my shock, and after mentally cursing George for making me unaware of my surroundings.

''You've been looking for the same thing for the past half hour?'' he asked, the only thing changing his expression was the slight raise of a brow.

''No, I've only been looking for it for...the past...thirty minutes.'' I said as I realized he was right. I shrugged.

''I don't even know what I'm looking for'' I said after a moment, mostly to myself. I've started doing that recently, talking out loud. It's annoying. Levi looked concerned as I started mumbling to myself, as if oblivious to the fact he was even standing there.

''Eren?'' he asked after a moment. I glanced up at him, blinking widely.

''Oh, sorry Sir. I lost my focus for a bit''

Levi chose not to point out the fact I'd been talking about something called 'Pizza'.

''Eren, are you sure you're okay? You haven't been acting right recently. Have I finally beat your head in too much?'' Levi asked, somewhat jokingly, but I could tell he was legitimately concerned.

''Yes, I'm fine Detective'' I said after a moment of lapsed silence. It wasn't until a longer moment of silence did I realize what I said.

''Eren...I'm not a detective'' Levi said slowly, as if trying to figure out how to handle this new situation. He'd seen a lot of people give out under the pressure and threat of the titans, and he'd seen just as many go insane because of it. But never in his life had he ever seen anyone go insane like I was.

I wasn't even sure if I WAS going insane.

He looked at me for a moment, and then decided I could use some sleep apparently, because he told me to go to bed and that he'd wake me up if something happened. I nodded.

Sleep sounds nice right about now.

* * *

_I was having a dream again. It started out almost normal, with all of us fighting titans. Well, it would have been just a normal nightmare had it not been for the fact every single one of the titans were dressed in a football sports uniform that had 'Titans' written in bold black lettering on the back of the shirts. That was when I noticed that everyone on Levi's squad ALSO had on football uniforms, but our uniforms had 'Soldiers' written on the back of our shirts. Apparently, our team colors were brown and green, while the Titan's team colors were gold and black._

_Somewhere in the middle of the dream, I went titan, but I still had on the uniform. I was running towards one of the titans and pulled off his head. From there, I threw it between a huge tree that had an odd 'Y' shape. As soon as it made it through I yelled 'Touchdown!'. Looking around, I saw that the female titan was a cheerleader for the other team, along with those stupid looking titans with the huge eyes. 'Moe Titans' I think Connie nicknamed them. All in all, it wasn't really as much of a nightmare as it was a humor dream. Hadn't had one of those in a while. _

_I just enjoyed it while it lasted._

_..._

_It did not last long._

_..._

_When the last dream faded out an the next dream faded into focus, I realized I was in a house. It was a nice house, and it was oddly...familiar. For some reason, I knew everything about this house. I knew that the kitchen was two doors down on the left, and that my bedroom was the last door on the right upstairs. Why would I have a bedroom in a house I'd never been in?_

_Anyways, Mikasa was behind me, clinging to my arm. I figured out why soon enough._

_It was coming from the kitchen, it sounded like two adults arguing really loudly. Mikasa tugged on my pajama shirt sleeve. _

_''Eren, why do your parents argue all the time?'' she asked me, looking up at me with wide eyes. They were the eyes of the girl she'd once been, before she realized the horrors of the world in full force._

_''I think it's because Dad always focuses more on his work than his family, and Mom's getting sick of it. She also gets mad at him because whenever they have an argument like this he always leaves the house and doesn't come back for hours'' I found myself saying._

_Why did I answer her? I don't even know where I am, why should I know what they're arguing about?_

_''Hey, Mikasa, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap. I'll stay down here and make sure they don't kill each other'' I said, half jokingly, half seriously. She nodded, bounding upstairs. I found myself walking into the kitchen at about the same time a glass plate went flying through the air. I ducked just before it found a comfortable spot on my face. It shattered against the wall, and they both paused when they realized what had almost happened._

_''Do you two have to fight all the time? You're scarring Mikasa worse than she already is. Keep in mind she came from a family that rarely had any problems. She not only lost her family, she got placed into a home where there's never a night that goes by without a broken plate, or a new hole in the wall. Do you have to argue over everything?'' I found myself saying to them, voice full of venomous scorn. Both of them looked at me guiltily. They knew that it was messing with our childhood, how much they argued, but they never really did anything to stop. Dad sighed, looking between the two of us._

_''I'm going down in the basement'' he said, walking briskly out of the room._

_Ah, yes, the basement. That was where Dad worked all the time. It was his lab, and it was off limits to anyone but him. I found that out the hard way. _

_One time he'd accidentally left the door unlocked, so I did what any child would do: _

_I went inside._

_To this day, I STILL don't understand half the things I saw in there, and I would never find out either, because my dad caught me in there and he gave me a nice long talking to that involved a lot of yelling, and a very well worn belt. I never went back in there again. I do remember I found it impossible to sit comfortably for the next week.  
_

_I looked sadly at mom, who looked so disheartened. I walked over to the broom closet and grabbed the broom and dustpan._

_''I'll help you clean this up'' I said, sweeping all the bits of glass into a pile, and then sweeping them into the dustpan. Mom finished washing the dishes as I emptied the dustpan into the trash._

_''I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this arguing at such a young age'' she said after a while. I was going around the rest of the kitchen with the broom, getting up any stray bits of glass, as well as doing it just to help out._

_''It's okay. It's better to be 11 and deal with it, than 5 or 6'' I said after a moment of silence. She sighed._

_''Either way, it's hard on anyone, no matter how old they are, to listen as their parents go at each others throat every night and day'' she said._

_I nodded, because she was right when it came to that._

_''I love you, Mom'' I finally said, knowing in my heart that I didn't say it enough._

_''I love you too, Eren. I want you to know that no matter what, I will ALWAYS love you'' she said after a moment. I nodded, giving her a small smile, one which she returned. Then, this dream as well began to fade, until I was standing in complete darkness. Huh, this had never happened before. I looked around, but everywhere I looked there was nothing but darkness, just, pitch black then, I looked in front of me and there was a silhouette of myself, standing in front of me. _

_''Hello?'' I asked timidly, curious as to why I was looking at a copy of myself._

_''Hey, reject'' the copy said, a grin splitting his face. Then it clicked in my head._

_''Oh, hi George'' I said after realizing I was talking to my self conscience once again, only this time he actually had a form, albeit an imagined one. _

_''Okay, can you seriously stop calling me George? It's annoying'' he said._

_''No. It may be annoying, but I find it easier to talk to you if you have a name. Otherwise, I feel as if I'm going crazy'' I said._

_''Okay, fine, whatever'' he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender._

_''So, why are you here?'' I asked after a moment.  
_

_''I'm here to tell you something important'' He said in response.  
_

_''Then spill already''_

_''Your life's about to get a whole lot crazier. You're going to find out rather quickly what's a lie and what's not. I can't tell you the whole truth because that would destroy your mind and that's the last thing Mikasa would need. To find out that you put yourself out of your own misery without even trying to'' he started rambling._

_''What?'' I asked after he finished rambling._

_''Oh, sorry. Anyways, keep a look out for the lies, and don't get yourself killed. I'll be there to guide you through it all, but be wary. Don't go insane either, I don't need that'' _

_''What? What are you even going on about!?'' I yelled at him. He only gave me a mysterious grin._

_''Silly boy, it's time to wake up!'' he said. _

_I knew I was asleep right now, but even as I came to and looked around the tent I was in_, I knew there was another meaning behind his words.

* * *

_**I can't help but feel as if this is more silly and retarded than the seriousness that I see in my head. It always looks so much better in my head.  
**_

_**So, tell me what you think! **_

_**I can't help but believe that 'Reject' will forevermore be George's nickname for Eren, and in the end, himself XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, it's been awhile since I updated. Yeah, sorry about that. I've been a bit distracted recently.**_

_**Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to hear me drone about my life problems, so here, have a chapter!**_

* * *

It was morning, maybe around three or four, too early in the morning for any sane person to be awake. After waking up from the confusing and strange dream I'd had less than fifteen minutes ago, I decided I was going to take over lookout duty, much to Auruo's relief.

So that's where I am now, sitting a little bit high up in a tree, high enough to be able to spot any moving titans down below, even though titans rarely moved at night. It was strangely quiet in my head. I thought that perhaps George had fallen asleep. Do voices in your head sleep? Hmm...

Anyways, it gave me time to think. I was obviously thinking about mental events I'd been experiencing as of late. The strange dreams were all very foreign to me, almost as if they were from another time, another world. Yet, at the same time, it was very familiar and eerily comforting, even though it was only giving me _bad_ images. It's almost like I was remembering something I'd forgotten long, long ago. A sort of dreaded nostalgia, if you wish. Almost all of my 'dreams' showed something unwanted, unpleasant, or dark and twisted.

_'Oh, come now! I'm not THAT unpleasant, am I?'_

Ah, he finally decides to show his face- er, voice.

_'I guess you're not so bad once you get pass the fact you're a voice in my head, and talking to you probably certifies my insanity',_ I thought back at him.

_'Yeah, but you don't really need me in order to call yourself crazy, do you?'_

_'I feel as if I should be offended by that, but strangely I'm not', _I replied, then paused.

'_Why is it that you can't tell me what's going on again?' _I asked. I heard a loud sigh in my head, followed by what I could only imagine as footsteps echoing through my brain. Maybe he was walking through my head.

_'I've already told you. If I were to tell you the truth of the situation, it would overwhelm your already fragile mind. And I'm not saying that as an insult. You are completely unaware of how close you are to breaking. You can't afford to lose your mind. Because I can assure you this, Eren. You aren't just Humanity's Last Hope against the Titans, you are quite literally Everyone's Last Hope all together.'_

_'What does that even mean? As soon as all the Titans are dead, humanity will thrive. I won't need that title anymore, because Humanity will have all the hope they need!' _I responded, frustrated. I get frustrated very easily. I should learn to control my anger.

_'No. I'm sorry I can't tell you more Eren, but all I can tell you is you're not just Humanity's Last Hope. Try and keep an open mind, it's a big universe'_

George didn't speak for the rest of the day. Any other time, I would have been _thrilled_ to have the peace and quiet in my head, but instead, I was only left with a lot more questions, and even less answers. Try and keep an open mind, it's a big universe...What does that even mean?

''Eren? Are you even listening?'' I shook myself back into awareness and looked over at Armin, who was discussing a new formation that could possibly cut back on human death while increasing the amount of Titan deaths. I blinked rapidly, trying to focus in onto what they were talking about.

''You okay, Eren?'' Armin asked after a moment, glancing back over at me. It was strange, that one phrase brought back another strange memory. Actually, it was the memory of a dream I'd had a long time ago during training. I'd been knocked unconscious for a day and a half, and when I'd woken up, I'd put it off as a dream. But now that dreams like that were a common occurrence? I remember it so clearly now.

_It was dark, so dark. My head was killing me. Hadn't I hit it on the ground after Jean decided to throw a punch? Or maybe it was the punch that was hurting? No, this pain, it was different. It was as if a thousand knives had been stabbed into his head and then ripped out simultaneously. I groggily opened my eyes, noticing it was bright, very bright, and there was this annoying beeping sound. I looked over to my left and saw a heart monitor beeping steadily, showing my heart rate and blood pressure and all that good stuff. I think. I don't even know. What's a heart monitor? Looking to the right, I saw Mikasa and Armin sleeping soundly, dressed in weird clothing with designs I didn't recognize. I groaned out, trying to form words._

_''M...Mi...Mikasa?'' I asked after a bit, trying to keep my voice from giving out. Apparently, I wasn't aware of how to use VOLUME CONTROL, seeing as my voice literally echoed through the room, and probably down the hall a bit. She jolted awake, and that startled Armin, who'd been using her shoulder as a pillow.  
_

_''Eren? Eren! You're awake!'' her face showed more emotions than they had in a long time._

_''Where am I? What's going on? What's with the bright lights? Was there a Titan attack?'' I asked, my mind saying that the only thing that could hurt my head this much was a Titan stepping on it._

_''You're in the hospital, you've been in a coma for over a year, and what are Titans?'' she replied, her voice showing her confusion. I blanked out for a moment, simply staring at her._

_''You...You don't remember? Titans, the giant humanoid creatures that eat people not for nourishment, but simply for the sake of it? Mikasa, how could you not remember? They're the reason we live inside the walls!'' I remember yelling. She just looked at me like I was crazy. Armin, who'd only been watching the display quietly, finally spoke up.  
_

_''Eren, the only Titans around here are the Trost Titans, the rival football team'' _

_I was so confused, I remember. How could the Titans not exist? What happened? What was going on?_

_Then, I paused as a thought occurred in my head, albeit a crazy one. _

_''Mikasa, Armin...What...what year is it?'' I asked, looking at them with complete seriousness._

_''It's 2014''_

_I remember feeling the blood rush away from my head at top speed, just as a nurse was coming in. What took her so long?_

_''Are you okay, Eren?'' Armin asked._

_Then, I fell asleep._

I never had that dream again. I finally looked up at Armin, and I _knew_ that they could see the confusion and the pain in my eyes as I answered.

''No. I'm not okay, I'm far from it'' it came out as a whisper, but it echoed through the tent.

''Eren, what's wrong? We've all noticed something's been troubling you for the past few days. Tell us, please. So that we can help you'' Mikasa said after a long silence. She looked so saddened, so disheartened.

''Tell us, please, so we can bring you back. I miss you Eren'' she added when I said nothing. I couldn't say anything though, seeing as I was seeking advice from my not-cryptic-at-all self conscience. Notice the sarcasm laced thick within that sentence.

'_Eh, George?'_

_'What? Whaddoya want?'_

_'Should I tell them?' _

He didn't answer for a little bit, then I heard the same heavy sigh as earlier.

_'Yes, I think you should. They'll find out one way or another. Be careful though, and choose your words wisely. You want them to believe you, not write you off as a dangerous lunatic. If need-be, I'll lend you a metaphorical hand'_

_'Okay. Thanks, George'_

_'Don't thank me yet. Hopefully you'll be smart enough to not need me to lend a hand'_

I finally closed my conversation with George, and looked up at the concerned faces of the people I know and love. My family. This may very well be the last day they view me as a sane person.

''Okay, I'll tell you all. But first, you've GOT to promise not to think I'm crazy. I thought I was crazy at first, but I'm positive I'm not. So please, at least try and believe me'' I said, looking around at them. Everyone nodded in consent, even Levi. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to reveal my biggest secret, even bigger than my titan shifting ability- even though that's not really a secret, and for the longest time it was a secret I myself didn't know.

''I've been having strange dreams of another reality, another world completely, where Humanity flourishes and there are no titans'' I was abruptly cut off by Auruo, Levi's copycat.

''Everyone has those dreams, brat. Why would we think you're crazy for dreaming of that?''

I felt my anger flare up, and it must have shown, seeing as he quieted down.

''You didn't let me finish, Auruo. It's far in the future, roughly two thousand years or so. But the thing is, the titans aren't just dead. They never even existed in the first place. It's set in the year 2014. From what I've seen, everyone in this world exists in that world as well. It's almost as if it's an Alternate Universe'' I explained, not entirely sure how I'd managed to string this knowledge together. Unfortunately, everyone was already staring at me with incredulous and unbelieving faces. And I hadn't even told them the best part yet...

''Also, I have a voice in my head that I've named George, I believe he's my self conscience, but as of yet, he has neither agreed with the theory, nor has he denied it''

Silence. That was all I heard. Levi was the first to speak.

''I know we said we'd at least try to believe you, but what you're saying is literally impossible, Eren. I...when this mission is over, you shouldn't go on anymore missions unless absolutely necessary. I think the constant contact with the enemy is driving you mad'' he said slowly, as if he was wary of an outburst. My eyes widened in disbelief. Was he really..? He was basically kicking me off the team!

''What? NO! I'm sorry sir, and I don't care if none of you believe me or not, but I'm NOT insane!'' I exclaimed. Everyone but Levi and Mikasa flinched. Armin spoke next.

''Eren, most people not entirely in touch with their minds don't think they're insane. That's because they feel as if everything's normal''

I felt as if my world was shattering, this one at least. Armin, my _best friend, _didn't believe me. Mikasa, my SISTER, didn't believe me. No one believed me.

Then, everyone jolted as George's voice suddenly rang through my head, even though what he was saying wasn't even directed at me.

'_Alright, you silly fools! Listen up! I can vouch for what Eren has said, seeing as I myself am Eren. Even though that's not what he calls me. You may call me George. Even though you're close to being correct, he isn't insane. Anyways, I am the _'_

Everything he was saying was suddenly blocked from my ears, as well as every other sound. I realized that George was blocking me from realizing who he was. Why couldn't I know myself, but everyone else could? He was living in MY head, why couldn't I know who he was!?

And as suddenly as the silence came, it vanished.

I was still frustrated though.

* * *

_**And Suddenly, OOC Levi's POV!  
**_

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did that brat honestly expect us to _believe_ what he'd just spewed out of his mouth? It was absolutely impossible!

That's not to say I wasn't concerned about him. Oh no, I was deeply concerned for him. I may not show it much, but I DO care about my teammates, some more than others. I knew that for a fact, as I looked over at Petra. Her face was so heartbroken. She was afraid that Eren had lost his mind, and an insane titan shifter was a dangerous being to be around.

Suddenly, I felt myself saying words before I thought them.

''I know we said we'd at least try to believe you, but what you're saying is literally impossible, Eren. I...when this mission is over, you shouldn't go on anymore missions unless absolutely necessary. I think the constant contact with the enemy is driving you mad'' I said slowly, making sure the words would sink into his head. He visibly paled, and a looked of rejected shock registered across his face. I immediately regretted even saying the words.

We were so much alike, Eren and I. Both of us had the same makeshift family, and both of us had no one to go to when it really mattered. Sure, we expressed our feelings different- as in, he used all of his emotions as a fuel, giving purpose to the cause he'd created. Kill all the titans. But he wasn't afraid to cry when he needed to, and he didn't really care if anyone was present, even though he preferred being alone.

I, on the other hand, bottle my emotions up and don't let them loose until they become too much to handle, and I usually force myself into seclusion so that no one could see.

The first time I saw Eren cry, he was alone in the basement. He'd already been given an actual room, with an actual bed and all, but sometimes he would meander downstairs and stay there for a few hours. One day, my curiosity decided it was going to rear its ugly head and I felt myself going downstairs stealthily. That was when I paused, listening. I heard he was humming, and then the humming turned into soft singing. It was a language I knew the name of, but didn't understand. He was singing a German lullaby.

''_Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf. _  
_ Der Vater hüt't die Schaf. _  
_ Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein, _  
_ Da fällt herab ein Träumelein. _  
_ Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!_''

It was soft, and he sung it with what I could only term as 'Soul'. He sang as if he didn't, he'd never hear the song again. It's very likely he wouldn't. I wish I knew what it meant, but I wasn't about to ask.

''_Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf. _  
_ Am Himmel ziehn die Schaf. _  
_ Die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein, _  
_ Der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein. _  
_ Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!_ ''

I heard his voice start wavering, but not enough to make him stop. I chanced a peek at him. He was just sitting on his old bed, staring at the ceiling, clearly he was in another world at the moment.

_''Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf. _  
_ So schenk' ich dir ein Schaf. _  
_ Mit einer goldnen Schelle fein, _  
_ Das soll dein Spielgeselle sein. _  
_ Schlaf, Kindlein_-''

His voice had been wavering more dangerously in this verse, and it was broken off as he started crying. It was heartbreaking, and if it had been anyone else but me, they probably would have rushed in to comfort him.

I, on the other hand, simply watched. He cried for a good fifteen minutes before it downgraded into simple sniffles. It was silent. I felt as if I should leave now, before he caught me eavesdropping.

Too late, I realized, that he knew I was there the entire time.

''It's a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little. It's kind of silly, it's about sheep, but I still love it. It doesn't sound the same when I sing it though. Not as good'' he said, and when I glanced around, he was looking right at me. His eyes showed minimal shock at who I was, but it faded back down into a teal pool of sadness. My guess is he knew someone was listening to him, but he didn't know who.

He didn't seem to care anymore. I remember telling him to go upstairs and get some rest, and I also remember telling him that he sang beautifully. I remember having to hold back a grin as I _watched_ his brain do back flips.

''You want to kill all the Titans?'' I asked. He nodded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

''Good. When you do, remember that song. Don't let it die, I'm sure when you have kids some day they'd love to hear it as much as you did'' I said, and then I left him alone, heading back to my office. I left him alone, with both of us on a silent yet mutual understanding.

To anyone else after that though, it looked as if nothing had changed, and it still looked as if I absolutely despised Eren.

And then, of course, I was snapped back to the present day when I had a voice, which sounded suspiciously like Eren, boom inside my, and what appeared to be everyone else's, head.

'_Alright, you silly fools! Listen up! I can vouch for what Eren has said, seeing as I myself am Eren. Even though that's not what he calls me. You may call me George. Even though you're close to being correct, he isn't insane. Anyways, I am the__ Eren from the world he speaks of. It is true, it is real, very real. As he said, each of you exist in that world as well, each of you have a parallel form. In case you were so busy on believing he was crazy and didn't catch the year, in my world the year is 2014! All I remember is being caught in a terrible car accident and from what I've learned, I'm comatose in that world. Not really sure why I'm in this world, but I've latched onto your Eren's mind somehow. But be aware of this, he must NOT know who I am yet! To him, I am just his self conscience. Let him continue believing that. I could possibly overload his mind if he were to know, and I'm sure neither of the Mikasas would want to lose one of us. So, yeah. He's not crazy. Any of those random outbursts and memories he has, and if he talks about them, he's STILL not crazy. He's talking about my memories. Things from my world, okay? Okay! Now that we're good, I shall let you continue on with your day to day lives!' _

Well then. That was unexpected, to say the least. I looked over at Eren, and he looked absolutely furious, with his eyes glazed over and a snarl on his face. Then, as suddenly as he looked furious, he was suddenly calm again. He looked at each of us expectantly.

''Well that was...So all of that stuff you told us WAS true after all!'' Armin said after a moment. Eren nodded, a small smile finally adorning his face. I could only blink over and over again, and apparently Eren noticed.

''Uh, Levi, sir? Are you okay?'' he asked after looking at me. I instantly snapped back in to my harsh demeanor, but in my mind I was just going over what the alternate Eren had said. George, that's what Eren calls him. Everyone was talking to Eren now, our Eren, and he seemed thrilled to answer each individual question. I, on the other hand, was filled with worry. A world where Titans didn't exist, and all of us do.

What if Eren decided he wanted to go there instead? He would have everyone he cares about and loves, and without the risk of Titans. I was filled with so many questions, and I had no answers.

What are we going to do now?

* * *

_**I tried to make this chapter long this time, and I think I did so successfully. And YAY for OOC LEVI!  
**_

_**Seriously, if he were to get any more out of character in this story, I would have to change his name XD**_

_**Anyways, tell me what you think! I love reading everyone's thoughts! And, if possible, tell me how to improve my Levi characterization. I want him to be at least a little in-character. Please? Thank you!**_


End file.
